The need to start gas-burning tools has been addressed by a variety of striking mechanisms including a hand-held friction striking mechanism, torches, and matches.
What is needed therefore is a friction based striking mechanism that may be affixed to the gas discharge end of a gas-burning tool.
What is also needed is a friction based striking mechanism that is compact and does not interfere with the use of the gas-burning tool.
What is also needed is a friction based striking mechanism that may be used and then stowed away outside of the path of the burning gas.
What is also needed is a friction based striking mechanism that may be used and then reused multiple times.